FIGHTING FATE
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth want to be togther, but will their desire hurt everyone they care about? Plus a darkness is decending upon Port Charles. Jason/Liz/Lucky/Sam, Maxie/Spinelli/Georgie
1. And So Our Story Begins

GENERAL HOSPITAL

FIGHTING FATE

By: Stealth Photographer

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth were at the docks. They looked longingly at each other. Both of them wanted to be together, but they knew with the situation like it currently was that could never happen.

Jason said, "I have to go Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said, "But you don't want to. Do ya?"

Jason said, "What I want and want I have to do are 2 different things."

Elizabeth said, "I wish there was a way we could be together without the danger."

Jason said, "But there isn't. There is no way for me to get out of the mob and for you, Jake and Cameron to be safe with me."

Just then a voice said, "What if there was a way?"

* * *

Lucky and Sam were watching Cameron and Jake. Sam was finally glad that Elizabeth trusted her with her kids again.

Sam said, "I never thought this day would come."

Lucky said, "What day?"

Sam said, "The day that Elizabeth would leave her kids with me with out drama."

Lucky said, "I think you two are finally becoming friends."

Sam said, "You really think so?"

Lucky said, "I really do. In fact, I think we might have sun on the horizon."

Sam said, "I hope not."

Lucky said, "Why not?"

Sam said, "Cause when things are the happiest, that is when the darkness comes."

* * *

Spinelli knelled by her gave and put flowers on it. He brushed away the dust that that accumulated on her name since the last time he visited it.

Spinelli said, "Hey Wise Georgie, it's been a while since my last visit. I hope you're having fun up there. Things are not the same without you down here."

Maxie came up from behind him and said, "He's right."

Spinelli got a lump in his throat and said, "Maxstmista, have you come to pay respects to the wise one too?"

Maxie said, "If you mean have I come to talk to my sister. Then yes I have."

* * *

She saw him again. He wouldn't leave her alone. He was haunting her.

"NO!! Go away." Lulu screamed as she saw Logan again."

Logan said, "I will never leave you alone."

Johnny said, "Lulu it isn't real. It's just a figment of your imagination."

Logan said, "Oh I'm very real."

Lulu said, "Please just leave me alone."

Just then another ghost appeared before Lulu.

* * *

This is the beginning of the story and the plot points in it. The world of General Hospital as you know it is about to turn upside down.

Please Review.


	2. Light vs Darkness

I would like to give Thanks to Vicky Dockery for reveiwing my story.

* * *

"What do you mean there is a way for us to be together?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes light up with the possibility.

The stranger said, "Deep with in the caves of Port Charles there is a crystal statue that legends say that only the pure of heart can reach. Once you get the statue you can make one wish a wish that can grant you're your greatest desire and even bend reality to your will."

Jason said, "I don't believe in stuff like that."

Elizabeth said, "But if it's true we can be together with out the danger. Don't you want that?"

Jason said, "I want that more then anything. To be a family with you, Jake and Cam would be like a dream come true."

The stranger said, "So do you want to follow your heart?"

Jason said, "Can we think about it?"

The Stranger said, "Sure meet me back here at midnight in a few days and I will give you the location of the statue."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of being with Jason with out the danger and said, "We will be here."

* * *

Meanwhile Anthony and Claudia were talking about Johnny's pending trial.

Anthony said, "We need to find a way to get Johnny off."

Claudia said, "That is what I brought Ric back for."

Anthony said, "It better work or else all of you are dead."

Claudia said, "Have some faith." She looked at the clock. Oh I got to go. I have to meet Nikolas for a date."

Anthony grabbed his daughters arm. "No, I forbid you from dating that boy."

* * *

Nikolas and Nadine were at the free clinic talking about the fake drugs at the hospital.

Nadine said, "I can find out who is behind this I know I can."

Nikolas said, "I don't care. You are not getting involved."

Nadine said, "Are you forbidding me?"

Nikolas said, "Ya, someone has to." He looked at the clock. "Oh I have to go I have a date."

"Oh a date?" Nadine said and looked away with tears in her eyes."

* * *

A bright light filled the room where Lulu and Johnny were. Lulu saw the light but Johnny didn't.

"No not more!" Lulu screamed.

Johnny said, "There is nothing there."

Logan screamed with pain. "No!" He started to fade away. "I will have her soul do you hear me it will be mine."

After Logan had vanished the light came together and formed Georgie Jones.

Georgie said, "Fear not Lulu I was sent here to be your guardian angel. The dark side wants your soul and sent Logan to retrieve it."

Lulu said, "Your not real, your not real."

Johnny said, "No it's not."

Georgie started to vanish in light. "Remember I will always be here when you need me." She walked over to Lulu and touched her hand and then she was gone."

Lulu opened up her hand and saw a locket that had a picture of her and Georgie together from when they were younger.

* * *

Lucky said, "What do you mean darkness is coming?"

Sam said, "Well isn't that when it usually comes. Everyone is happy and then something comes to ruin it all."

Lucky said, "Well that won't happen this time." He picked up Jake and Cam in his arms. "Cause this time I have to much to lose to the darkness. It can have have anyone I care about again."

* * *

The stranger walked away from Elizabeth and Jason and was talking on the phone.

"I laid the idea in their head, their grand notion of love will lead us right to the prize we seek."

The stranger removed the hood to reveal that she was Helena Cassadine.

* * *

So what do you all think of the latest developments. Please review and tell me what you would like to see I would love ideas. I already have the main storyline idea in my head but maybe I can add smaller storylines to my main one.


	3. Flashbacks

In this Chapter I will have some Flashbacks from some of my other stories

* * *

Lucky put Jake in the stroller after he fell asleep and watched Cam on the swings.

Sam said, "You would do anything for them wouldn't you?"

Lucky said, "Ya I would. I made a promise to Cam's biological father an few moths after he was born."

Sam said, "Wait a minute. I thought Cam's father died before he was born?"

Lucky said, "Ya he did."

Sam said, "Then how did you?"

Lucky said, "Well do you remember a few years ago when I was in that coma well, I almost died, and…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Just then a fog rolled across the hospital and another voice said, "Where do you think you are going?" _

_The voice Lucky heard was a familiar one. A figure stepped out of the fog saying, "This isn't your time yet Lucky, and I'm here to remind you of that." _

_Lucky rubbed his eyes and said, "Zander?" _

_Zander smiled and said, "Glad you still remember me after all this time." _

_Lucky asked, "What are you doing here?" _

_Zander said, "You mean why am I in heaven? I asked that question my self before." _

_Lucky said, "No, I always knew that you would end up here. No matter what you did in life you always had a good soul. I meant why are you here with me?" _

_Zander said, "I'm your guardian angel." _

_Lucky said, "What?" _

_Zander said, "Ya, they surprised me too, with that little bit of announcement. But I've been watching over you all this time. But I couldn't stop the bullet, which was destined to hit you, so everyone's True Feelings could come out. How you truly feel about your love." _

_Lucky said, "Ya, but it's not like…" _

_Zander said, "It's not like she loves you back. Oh Lucky old friend, for someone smart you can really be stupid sometime. Besides, I'm not being all noble here; I want you to stay for another reason. Take care of my son, Cameron." _

_Lucky said, "You want me to raise Cameron?" _

_Zander said, "Well I wanted to raise Cameron. You weren't really my first choice, but I'd pick you before I'd pick Ric or Jason. The lesser of three evil." Zander chuckled. _

_Lucky said, "I promise Zander, I'll take care of Cameron." _

_Zander said, "Thanks, and when you do wake up. There is a lot more happening in Port Charles and other places then everyone realizes, be careful." Zander stepped back into the fog, and was gone._

* * *

Sam said, "So you actually think that Zander came from Heaven and asked you to take care of his son?"

Lucky said, "Yes I do.

Sam said, "You have one heck of an Imagination.

* * *

Nikolas and Nadine were at the Free Clinic. Nadine didn't want to Nikolas to see her crying so she changed the subject. She noticed a symbol on the wall.

"What does that mean?" She asked Nikolas.

Nikolas smiled and said, "Oh that was back when Emily, Lucky and I had magical powers."

Nadine said, "Really?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Emily Quartermaine was friends with Lucky Spencer. Emily Quartermaine was friends with Nikolas Cassadine, but they were not friends with each other. Not to mention that they were brothers._

_The Spencer and Cassadine Families were enemies, and Lucky and Nikolas were no different. The Cassadines and the Quartermaines were the Richest two families in the small Northern New York town of Port Charles._

_The Matriarch of the Cassadine Family was known as Helena Cassadine. The Wife of the late Mikkos and mother to the late Stavros. Stavros was Nikolas's Father, Laura Spencer was his mother. Laura was also Lucky's mom, but Luke Spencer, the head of the Spencer Family was his father._

_It was about 1997 and Helena had just killed a woman by the name of Penny Halliwell, and stolen from her, her Families' Book of Shadows. Helena wanted the Power of the Charmed One. With it she could finally destroy the Spencers and avenge her husband and son._

_Emily and Nikolas made out behind Kellys. Emily was ashamed that she had to hide, but she couldn't let her best Friend Lucky find out that she had fallen in Love with a Cassadine. Part of Nikolas wished that he could rum this fact in his brother's face, but he was brought up to respect women and so he respected Emily's wishes and kept their relationship secret._

_Meanwhile out in space a huge diamond was speeding though space. A star ship was chasing it._

_Someone said, "Captain. We have almost caught up with the Power Source."_

_The Captain said, "Excellent. The Queen will be pleased. Do we know where it is headed?"_

_Someone said, "It's headed for a primitive planet called Earth."_

_Back on Earth, Lucky Spencer just got finished making a delivery for his aunt Ruby. He went out back in order to take out the trash and there he saw Emily and Nikolas together. In anger he kicked the trash can over alerting them to their presence._

"_Emily!" He yelled. "I thought you were smarter then this."_

"_Um Lucky," Emily started to say._

_Nikolas said, "Don't bother Em. Lucky's just jealous."_

_Lucky said, "I'm not jealous of you, Nikki. Emily is my friend and you have obviously brainwashed her."_

_Nikolas said, "Come on now Lucky. As much Power as we Cassadines have, you give us too much credit. We don't have the Power to brainwash people. Emily is with me of her own free will."_

_Lucky said, "You confused Emily."_

_Emily said, "Will you both be quiet. You are both my friends, and I don't want to choose between you." Getting in between them._

_Back on her yacht, Helena had finally found the Spell she was looking for. "At last, the Power of the Charmed one is mine." She read the spell. "Powers of the Witch's Rise. Course Unseen throughout the Sky. Come to the one that calls you near. Come to me and Settle here."_

_Far away, in Tibet. A Golden Box started to shake. One of the monks said, "What is happening?"_

_The Elder replied, "It has begun. The Charmed Powers have been released, that can only mean the Dark Days are coming."_

_The Powers escaped from the box and speed towards Port Charles and Helena. She can see the Light of the Powers getting closer. "Soon Vengeance shall be mine!" She screamed._

_But then it all went wrong._

_The Diamond broke though Earth's atmosphere. And Collided with the Light of the Power. The Light entered the diamond and broke into three smaller lights. The Three Lights head another direction and the diamond shattered on the ground, scattering smaller diamonds everywhere._

_Helena screamed, "NO! My Power!"_

_The Three smaller lights speed to the ground and hit three Targets. Nikolas, Lucky and Emily. Knocking all three out cold._

_Helena summoned Andreas and said, "Find whoever has my Power and Kill them. Only then shall I receive my Power."_

_Andreas replied, "At once."_

_Up in Space some one said, "We have lost contact of the diamond."_

_The Captain said, "Then we will just have to enslave this planet until we get what we came for."_

_Lucky, Nikolas and Emily awaken behind Kellys. The Charmed Powers had been absorbed inside and their bodies couldn't take the stress of that much Power._

_Lucky said, "What did you do this time, Cassadine?" Lucky asked._

_Nikolas said, "Maybe some of your Spencer bad luck infected us."_

_Emily said, "You two please stop arguing."_

_Nikolas said, "Don't bother Em. Spencer only knows one thing. Their fists."_

_Lucky said, "Allow me to introduce you to mine." He charged at Nikolas._

_Nikolas said, "Get out of my way." He went to shove Lucky away, but instead Lucky flew against the nearby wall._

_Emily said, "WOW!"_

_Nikolas said, "I didn't even touch him."_

_Lucky said, "How did you do that?"_

_Nikolas said, "I must be Telekinetic. This is great. Now I won't have to beat you up. I'll let the trash can do it for me." He used his powers to fling a Trash Can at Lucky._

_Lucky held up his hands hoping to fling it back or at least catch it, but it just stop in mid air right in front of his face._

_Emily said, "Lucky, you can Freeze Things."_

_Lucky said, "I can see that, I would like to now how and why."_

_Nikolas said, "Right before we were knocked out there was a strange flash of light in the sky. That light could have given us our powers. But why anyone would give a Spencer Powers is beyond me."_

_Lucky said, "Right back at ya."_

_Emily said, "Will both of you just shut up. You were both given powers for a reason." She picked up an apple core to throw it back in the trash. "You got to use them for good, instead of bickering among ourselves." Jus then she got a head ache and closed her eyes. When she opened them up again she was scared. "I just saw several bodies in the street."_

_Nikolas said, "It was probably a day dream Em."_

_Em leaned against the dumpster to brace herself and got another headache. This time she saw Lucky getting shot. Just then a mugger ran into the ally and demanded money._

_Lucky told the mugger off and tried to take him down, but the Mugger just pushed him away and fired his gun. Emily shoved Lucky to the ground with her on top. The bullet hit the dumpster instead._

_Nikolas used his powers to fling the mugger against the wall. Knocking him out cold._

_Lucky said, "You pushed me out of the way before the gun was fired. How?"_

_Nikolas said, "Em must have the Power of Premonition. The ability to see the future."_

_Lucky said, "Ok, we each have a Power. The question now is, what do we do now?"_

_Meanwhile on the outskirts of Port Charles, a middle aged man found one of the shattered diamond pieces. When he picked it up his eyes started to glow black._

_Up in Space someone said, "Captain, the Crystal of Doom has been activated."_

_The Captain said, "That power will attract everyone to this place. We have to get it first, or the queen will make us pay."_

_Andreas had his orders. He was looking for whoever had his Masters Powers. He was to kill them and she would finally get all that she had coming to her. Then he would be rewarded for his years of faithful service._

_Meanwhile, Nikolas, Lucky and Emily had gone to the park to discus what had happened to them._

_Emily said, "I believe we were destined to have these powers. We can use them to help people."_

_Lucky said, "Only one problem with that theory."_

_Emily asked, "What?"_

_Lucky replied, "Cassadines are incapable of doing nice things."_

_Nikolas said, "What about you. You'll probably use your powers to hold up a gas station."_

_Emily said, "Dou you two have to disagree about everything?"_

_Nikolas and Lucky said, "Yes."_

_Emily smiled and said, "Wow. You just agreed on something."_

_Nikolas said, "Just a lap He used his powers to levitate a near by baseball._

_Andreas was walking in the park and he saw a baseball spinning in circles in the air. "Telekinesis." He said. "One of my Master's powers."_

_Lucky said, "Would you stop messing around." He froze the ball in the air. Andreas saw this and knew he had found who he was looking for._

_Nikolas said, "Maybe I should just use my Powers on you then."_

_Lucky said, "Just try it Cassadine." He held his hand up, but nothing happened. "What! I can't use my powers on you?"_

_Nikolas said, "But I can use mine on you." He went to Lucky and was about to throw him into a tree when Emily got between them._

_Just then she got a headache. She closed her eyes and saw Andreas pull out a strange knife and stab Lucky. When he did Light left Lucky's body and flew into the air. She opened her eyes and said, "That wasn't good."_

_Nikolas asked, "What did you see Em?"_

_Up in Space a shadowy figure said, "I will not fail you captain."_

_The Captain said, "See that you don't, Sergeant Ink. You are my best fighter."_

_Sergeant Ink said, "The Crystal will be recovered." Then he transported away._

_Meanwhile in the Park, Emily was recovering from her last premonition. "I saw some guy stab Lucky."_

_Andreas said, "That would be me." Stepping out of the bushes. "I see you also got a Power." He pulls out his knife. "My master will be quite pleased."_

_Nikolas said, "What does Helena want?"_

_Andreas said, "What is rightfully hers. These Powers. She will get them when they die."_

_Nikolas screamed "Never!" And used his powers against Andreas. But nothing happened._

_Andreas said, "I see you got a Power to." He held up a ring. "This ring protects me against small powers like that. Only a great power can stop me now."_

_Emily said, "How about a Power of Three Powers." She grabbed Lucky and Nikolas's hand. "Go away you evil dude. And forget what you saw you fool."_

_Andreas said, "What happened? Where am I?" He looks at the three teens. "Master Nikolas. You better hurry it's getting late." Then he went off again. Looking for the Powers._

_Lucky said, "He forgot about us."_

_Nikolas said, "I don't understand."_

_Emily kisses Nik and said, "That is what happens when we work together."_

* * *

Nikolas said, "And that is what happened when we got our powers. The rest after that is a blank."

Nadine said, "Wow this town is greater then I thought it would be."

* * *

Spinelli said, "Sometimes I wonder what this world would be like if Georgie was still in it?"

Maxie said, "It would defiantly be brighter, but you and I may of not of been friends."

Spinelli said, "I would like to think we would have been friends anyway."

Just then Spinelli's cell rung. He looked at the id and saw that it was Jason. "Hello Stone Cold, your Grasshopper the Jackal awaits your command."

Jason said, "Jackal, I mean Spinelli, I want you to get online and find anything you can on a legend about a wishing crystal."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell, Logan appeared before a throne and bowed before it.

He said, "I'm sorry Master I failed to get Lulu's soul."

The figure on the throne said, "Don't worry, there will be another Chance. The forces of Goodness won't guard her forever, and I will finally be able to have my revenge against my sister, Elizabeth Webber." The fire behind her lit up and revealed the face of Sarah Webber.

* * *

So I hope you all liked Chapter 3. It was mainly flashbacks, but it told a history of what has happened in this world.


	4. Guardian Angel Advice

Spinelli worked on his laptop trying to find information about the Wishing Crystal

Spinelli worked on his laptop trying to find information about the Wishing Crystal.

"OK Stone Cold." He said. "According to legends, the Wishing Crystal was hidden in a cave below Port Charles, a few centuries ago during the founding of the town."

Jason said, "Why would they hide it here?"

Spinelli said, "Well the founders of the city were scared that Evil might use the crystal to change time it's self. So they hid it in a cave and set up traps that only the pure of heart could survive."

Jason said, "So now evil person could come and claim the crystal for themselves?"

Spinelli said, "That's what the legend says."

Jason said, "Can you find the cave."

Spinelli said, "The Jackal will not let you down."

* * *

Lucky had just dropped Sam off at her place and went back to his house to put the boys to sleep. He had walked down stairs and a figure appeared before him.

Lucky said, "Who are you?"

The figure took the form of Zander Smith.

Lucky said, "What are you doing here?"

Zander said, "I have come to warn you. The forces of Evil are planning something and you and your family are in grave danger. Protect Cameron and Jake at all cost. And remember will be watching." Then he vanished.

* * *

Lulu went back to Shady Brook and was alone when Georgie appeared before her.

Lulu said, "Please tell me I'm hallucinating?"

Georgie said, "Lulu be careful and protect the ones you care about." Then she vanished

* * *

Sorry about the shortness.


	5. Crystal of Moirae

Spinelli worked on his computer through out the night

Spinelli worked on his computer through out the night. When he found what he was looking for he called Jason.

"Stone Cold! The Jackal has discovered the information you were looking for about the Wishing Crystal." Spinelli said.

Jason said, "Well what is the secret of the power of the Wishing Crystal?"

Spinelli said, "Well according to this it's not actually a wishing crystal. This crystal contains the Moirae; Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho."

Jason said, "What is that?"

Spinelli said, "Those are known in Greek Myth as the Fates. They control the destiny of all. According to legend they were trapped in that crystal a few millennium ago. If someone could control the crystal they could literally change their fate and the fate of everyone in the world, past, present and Future."

Jason said, "That sounds dangerous. Maybe we shouldn't go after it?"

Spinelli said, "But this might be the only chance for you and Elizabeth to be together. Change the threads of Fate so you can finally be a family with her and Jake."

Jason said, "But is Fighting Fate something that we should do?"

Spinelli said, "It's something that you have to do."

* * *

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Zander Smith and Georgie Jones were watching the events unfold.

Zander said, "What is your boyfriend doing?"

Georgie said, "He was never really officially my boyfriend, and he will realize what he is doing before its too late." She whispered, "I hope."

Zander said, "He better. Changing the fate of Jason and Elizabeth wouldn't only change just their fate, but the fate of everyone else as well. Just a small change can unravel history as we know it."

Georgie said, "Plus what if the forces of Darkness got a hold of the Crystal of Moirae? Everything could change."

Zander said, "We have to hope that never happens."

* * *

Lucky was getting the boys ready when Elizabeth came over to pick them up.

Elizabeth said, "Were they a hand full?"

Lucky said, "No they were well behaved."

Elizabeth said, "You have to tell me your secret some day?"

Lucky said, "Um no."

Elizabeth asked, "Do you remember when we first meet?"

Lucky replied, "Do you mean at Kellys or back that day in the park when we were kids?"

_FLASHBACK_

_A five year old Elizabeth was playing at the playground being watched by her seven year old sister Sarah. Sarah resented having to baby-sit her little sister. She was mature enough to take care of her self, but Lizzie would probably break her head open or something. Not that Sarah would have minded. Her parents were too busy being Doctors and Steven hung out his older friends, so that left Sarah to baby-sit her._

_Elizabeth swung on the swings that day. She knew her sister didn't like her, but she also knew she could do whatever she wanted because she was the baby of the family and Sarah dare not hit her._

_Soon she was bored with the swings and skipped off to the slide. She was about to get on when a young boy about her age got in front of her. No one ever cut Elizabeth off and she made sure the new kid knew just that. She pulled him off of the ladder and he fell on the ground. "I was next!" She yelled._

_The boy just stood up and said, "I'm sorry, I was rude." He stepped aside and gestured that she could go first._

_Elizabeth was surprised. "Most boys around here wouldn't do that."_

_The boy said, "I was taught to respect girls, especially cute ones."_

_She smiled, and said, "That's nice."_

_He said, "I'm Ricky."_

"_I'm Lizzie," she replied. "How did you get the name Ricky?"_

_He said, "It was my Grandfather's name. My mom's dad."_

_She said, "I don't know why they named my Elizabeth, I'm just unique like that."_

_He laughed and said, "You're funny."_

_Lizzie blushed and said, "Thanks."_

_He picked up a dandelion on the ground and said, "Here."_

_She said, "Thanks. There is something about White Flowers I just love." She blew and the seeds spread around the park._

_Sarah had watched them have fun and she would have none of that. If she wasn't having fun, neither could Lizzie. She walked over to them and said, "Lizzie, what did our parents say about talking to strangers?"_

_Lizzie was mad; Sarah was always ruining her fun. She replied, "They meant Old People Sarah. Ricky is a kid like us. It's not like anything dangerous could happen to us with him."_

_Ricky said, "Well I…" Just then he spotted a few strange men entering the park. "I got to go."_

_Lizzie said, "Will I see you at school?"_

_He said, "You might not, we are probably just passing through here."_

"_Oh." She said disappointed._

_He looked around and gave her a quick kiss, "Something to remember me by."_

_She blushed again and said, "I don't think I could forget you."_

_He ran over to a blonde haired woman and talked to her for a moment, and then they left. As they reached the gate, he turned and waved goodbye._

_Lizzie held the stem of the Dandelion and waved back sadly._

_END FLASHBACK_

Elizabeth said, "You remember that day?"

Lucky said, "Ya, I didn't realize it was you until I was in that Coma a few years ago."

Elizabeth said, "It was a day I will never forget."

Meanwhile in the shadows of Lucky's house Sarah Webber watched. But you will soon forget Elizabeth, because it will have never happened. Then she vanished in flames.

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 5. Please Read and Review.


End file.
